


You rushed in like a wind (And I could finally breathe)

by ifiseeyouagain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry, Actor Louis Tomlinson, Alternate Universe, Behind the Scenes, Cheating, Crying, Eleanor is a fashion designer, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Hurt Louis, I'll add more tags later, Messy Break Ups, Model Harry Styles, Movie shooting, Multi, Sad Louis Tomlinson, Singer Harry Styles, harry is her model, rising to fame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiseeyouagain/pseuds/ifiseeyouagain
Summary: Eleanor Calder is a well-known fashion designer, with a successful career and a famous boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson, who played the lead role in "(insert movie name)" a worldwide hit.Eleanor as well as the rest of the world thinks that the both of them are an amazing couple and really happy with each other. But if you look into the sad, broken eyes of Louis Tomlinson, you'd not think so anymore.But then, like any other hit love story, someone enters and mess everything up before settling it down in perfection, simply changing the other's life.For Louis, it was Harry Styles. Model, singer and actor rising to fame. He came into Louis' life and changed it. For better or for worse, it's for me to know and you to figure out.
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	You rushed in like a wind (And I could finally breathe)

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from an edit i watched on instagram. Thought it was kinda good so I decided to save it here.   
> I'll be continuing this as soon as I've progressed a little in my first book. So if you're interested and want to read more, you have to be patient. Sorry.   
> Anygays, for now you get the prologue of this fic y'know the general introduction thingy.   
> But I have to warn you I don't have much knowledge about the fashion and filming industries. This is aworl straight out of my mind ib front of you. So, if anything isn't how it's supposed to be, please let me know and guide me to correct it! I'd be very grateful.  
> For now, enjoy the prologue and let me know what you think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: swearing, like a lot of it**

The crowd was screaming and it was making his ears hurt. Ugh, why did he agree to this again? 

"It's so loud, isn't it, baby?" Eleanor wrapped a hand around his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. "Just like a concert or something. Gosh, I'm so proud but also a bit nervous... Hope everything goes well.."

Oh, right. He was here because of boyfriend duties. Being the supportive, caring boyfriend and all. Ugh. 

"Everything will be great, baby. Don't worry." He forced on a smile to which Eleanor responded with a genuine, sweet smile of her own. She tightened her grip on his arm, leaning in closer and pressed a small peck on his lips. He didn't return it but tried his best to give a happy smile which at least looked convincing enough. 

"Oh, look, it's starting!" She exclaimed and as soon as she finished the lights went out.

A spotlight flashed on the ramp and a girl wearing something close to a lingerie walked out. The crowd cheered as she confidently cat-walked to the front, twirled a little and then walked back the same way. 

Louis watched with a bored expression as one after the other, models, both men and women, walked up and showcased their outfits. Eleanor was lightly cheering and recording everything on her phone, seeming slightly eager for her designs to show up. 

Louis was couldn't wait as well, for all of this to end so he could go home and sleep. He stifled in a yawn and almost choked when Eleanor let out a shriek beside him. 

"There it is! My work! My first design! Oh my gosh, he looks _gorgeous_!"

Louis turned his head towards the ramp and then froze. Like everything in him froze. His heart stopped beating and his breathing came to a halt. He couldn't fucking believe his eyes. 

There was a literal fucking masterpiece up there, walking like he owned the place. Chin up, looking straight ahead, with a serious face. Pale skin and sinful curly brown locks falling on his shoulders. His lips looked so plump and luscious as if bathed in lip gloss. He was wearing a red floral suit jacket and pants. No shirt underneath to cover that deadly view of his chest and abdomen. Tattoos littered his visible skin, as well as that not-so-unnoticeable piercing on his belly button

He was tall, really fucking tall. Maybe it was the black heels or his mile long limbs. But all in all, he looked like sex on legs.

Louis wanted to fuck him right then and there. 

And _woah, calm down there tiger, it's not how you're supposed to treat your girlfriend's model whom you've not even met properly._

And yeah makes sense, Louis' just really tired which is the reason why his mind isn't functioning properly at the moment. But then, the man reaches up to the front and slowly tilts his head back in an inviting pose, looking all seductive and appealing, and that's all it takes for Louis' cock to go completely still and hard. 

Fuck, he's going to hell.


End file.
